


Miscellaneous History and Physical Notes

by UniqueChimera



Category: Ninja Assassin (2009)
Genre: Gen, Rain the kpop star, fun fact Raizo is played by, this movie is something please watch it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: A series of doctors notes for various characters, with hopefully character-consistent ailments.
Kudos: 4





	Miscellaneous History and Physical Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Really winging these notes but hopefully you guys like them! Let me know what you think.  
> They should improve as I learn how to actually write these things. Any feedback including concrit is appreciated!

Patient is a 30 year old man who reports decreased blood clotting and slower wound healing for two weeks. Patient has three superficial lesions on his shoulder, which were the earliest wounds and appeared two weeks ago as well as approximately fifty puncture wounds on his posterior thighs. None of these wounds have clotted but they do not appear to be infected.patient reports a sharp radiating pain that is aggravated by movement, alleviated by meditation and is not improved with topical or ingested pain medication. Patient describes the pain as constant and a 3 out of 10.

Patient did not report any previous illness, though chronic PTSD is documented in patient’s electronic medical record. Patient was previously prescribed 25 mg Sertraline which he continues to take daily. Patient is not on any other medications currently and has no allergies. No past surgical history reported.

Patient was adopted into what he describes as a ‘strict’ family at the age of seven, and ran away at the age of fifteen. His father passed away three years ago, and he has no other known relatives. Patient currently works as a contractor at a security company. He exercises and meditates regularly and eats vegetables frequently. Patient drinks alcohol once a month, usually during social occasions. Patient did not report any weight loss, chest pain, cough or abdominal pain, and appears to be in good health.

Results of physical exam:

  1. Heart Rate: 54
  2. Blood Pressure: 110/92
  3. Respiratory Rate: 60
  4. Physical exams: normal pupillary reflex, no enlarged lymph nodes, 



**Lesions are oozing blood and a clear liquid. Patient has been bandaging them which does not appear to induce clotting.**

Assessment:

  1. Working diagnosis: Thrombocytopenia. Patient’s inability to clot could be due to a decreased platelet count.
  2. Differential diagnoses: autoimmune disorder attacking platelets. Less likely as patient appears to be in good health. Hemophilia - less likely as onset is recent



Treatment Plan:  Prescribed iron supplements and corticosteroids to compensate for blood loss and improve immune function. Reviewed assessment and visit with patient, and agreed to follow up in a week.


End file.
